The present invention relates generally to waste disposal devices using packs of flexible tubing, and more particularly, to improved health care apparatus for the sanitary and odorless packaging and disposal of diapers and similar or related waste, medical waste, industrial waste and any other waste wherein sanitary and substantially odorless disposal is desired.
The present invention also relates to replaceable cartridges of tubing for a waste disposal device and rotation mechanisms for rotating such a tubing cartridge, some of which provide for automatic rotation of the tubing cartridge.
The present invention also relates to waste disposal devices using packs of flexible tubing and including a compacting mechanism which compacts the waste.
In households having an infant or very young child wearing disposable diapers, a diaper pail is usually placed in the bathroom or nursery for the receipt and disposal of soiled diapers.
One prior art construction of a diaper pail comprises a large garbage can-like container which receives a plastic bag. The bag is inserted into the interior of the container, with the upper portion thereof being folded over a top rim of the container to maintain the bag in engagement therewith. A cover member is attached to the container and is movable between a closed position in which the cover member is situated over the top rim of the container to cover the open end of the bag, and an open position in which the open end of the bag is uncovered and thereby enables the placement of a soiled diaper into the bag. A foot pedal is provided and coupled to the cover member to enable the cover member to be moved from the closed position to the open position by depressing the foot pedal.
Another prior art diaper pail is sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cDiaper Geniexe2x80x9d. Diaper pails of the xe2x80x9cDiaper Geniexe2x80x9d(trademark) type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,049 (Richards et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,512 (Richards et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,200 (Jacoby et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,890 (Firth) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,240 (Jacoby et al.).
The diaper pails shown in these patents generally comprise a container formed with an internal ring-shaped flange. A tubular core or cartridge rests on the flange and houses a continuous length of flexible, substantially non-resilient plastic tubing. A twist rim is rotatably coupled to the cartridge such that rotation of the twist rim causes twisting of the tubing. Means are provided to hold a diaper stationary when the twist rim rotates to twist the tubing and seal an end of the diaper to form a twisted closure. A cover is removably attached to the container and includes a lid. To prepare the diaper pail for use, the cover is removed, an end of the tubing is removed from the cartridge and pulled upward and tied into a knot. The knotted end is then placed into the container over an annular flange to form a waste insertion reservoir or chamber bounded by the tubing. The cover is re-attached to the container and the diaper pail is ready for use. In use, a soiled diaper is inserted into the waste insertion reservoir bounded by the tubing and the twist rim is then manually rotated as the diaper is held stationary to cause the diaper to be encapsulated in the tubing by the formation of a twist in the tubing above the diaper. Rotation of the twist rim also causes an additional amount of tubing to be removed from the cartridge and be pushed into the waste insertion reservoir to prepare it for a subsequent insertion of a diaper. The subsequent insertion of another diaper into the waste insertion reservoir causes the previously encapsulated diaper to pass into the hollow interior of the container. A series of connected, closed and encapsulated waste packages is created and the encapsulation process can be continued until the tubing is exhausted or the container is full. When the container is full but tubing remains, the uppermost package is severed above its upper twisted closure, the severed end of the tubing is tied into a knot and an access door pivotally connected to the bottom end of the container is opened for the removal of the packages.
A major inconvenience of diaper pails of the xe2x80x9cDiaper Geniexe2x80x9d(trademark) type is that it is necessary to manually tie both ends of the tubing to use the diaper pail. That is, initially, upon insertion of a new cartridge, an end of the tubing is removed from the cartridge and must be tied into a knot, the knotted end then being pushed into the container to form the waste insertion chamber. Thereafter, when the container is full but tubing remains in the cartridge, the tubing is severed at a location above the upper twisted closure of the uppermost encapsulated waste package and the severed end of the tubing must be tied into a knot to prevent the series of waste packages from unwinding. The free end of the tubing remaining in the cartridge is again tied into a knot and pushed into the container to enable another series of encapsulated waste packages to be formed.
The necessary, multiple tyings of the tubing is bothersome and moreover, when the knots are not made sufficiently strong, unpleasant odors emanating from the waste packages can escape through the knots.
Another problem with diaper pails of the xe2x80x9cDiaper Geniexe2x80x9d(trademark) type is that cutting the tubing is difficult and requires the use of a manually operable cutting instrument. This cutting instrument does not enable easy cutting of the tubing.
Yet another problem with diaper pails of the xe2x80x9cDiaper Geniexe2x80x9d(trademark) type is that the series of waste packages are removed from the diaper pail through an access door pivotally connected to the bottom end of the container. The series of waste packages has been found to be difficult to handle during transfer to a waste receptacle such as a trash bag. Cleaning of the device is also difficult.
Still another problem with known diaper pails and other waste pails is that the person inserting a diaper or other waste material (such as medical waste) into the pail may not remember to rotate the twist rim after insertion of a soiled diaper or other waste. In this case, the waste is not encapsulated by the tubing and malodorous vapors or other potentially hazardous contaminants can escape from the pail. Although this would not prevent future use of the pail as the twist rim could be rotated before the next insertion of waste, it would likely result in the release of odors or other potentially hazardous contaminants. A waste pail which provides for automatic formation of a twist above a waste item after insertion of the waste into the pail is therefore desirable.
Another problem with known diaper and waste pails is that because the diaper or waste pail comes into contact with the series of waste packages, it is liable to become dirty and cleaning of the pail is cumbersome as the access door must be opened, the pail turned over and then the inside surfaces cleaned. A diaper or waste pail which affords easier cleaning for the surfaces which come into contact with the series of waste packages is therefore desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved waste disposal devices, in particular for use in the disposal of disposable diapers, medical wastes and industrial waste.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved waste disposal devices for the medical and health case industries for use in, for example, hospitals, doctors"" offices, operating rooms, nursing homes, out-patient care and the home health care industry for disposal of non xe2x80x9csharpsxe2x80x9d including adult diapers, bloody/soiled bandages, dressings, disposable bibs, xe2x80x9cchucksxe2x80x9d and clothing, medical gloves and dialysis machine filters and other disposal medical waste.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide new and improved waste disposal devices which use flexible tubing to dispose of waste packages.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide new and improved waste disposal devices in which encapsulation of waste packages occurs automatically upon closing a cover of the device or depressing a foot pedal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved waste disposal devices in which waste products are encapsulated and compacted.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide new and improved waste disposal devices in which tying of flexible tubing used to dispose of waste packages is unnecessary.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved waste disposal device which effectively contains and prevents the release of odors from waste packages.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide new and improved cartridges for waste disposal devices which retain flexible tubing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide new and improved waste disposal devices in which a series of encapsulated waste packages are formed and can be removed from the device in an easy and expeditious manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved diaper pails which alleviate a problem in known diaper pails, namely the need to remember to rotate a twist rim on a diaper pail after insertion of a soiled diaper in order to encapsulate the diaper.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an automatic twist mechanism for a diaper (or other waste) pail which eliminates problems associated with the required manual, twisting of a twist rim in order to encapsulate a soiled diaper or other waste product.
In order to achieve at least some of the above objects, a waste disposal device in accordance with the invention generally includes a container defining a waste receiving chamber and a cartridge arranged in the container and containing a length of flexible tubing for encapsulating waste packages after placement of a waste package in the container, with the encapsulated waste packages being retained in the waste receiving chamber. A lid is coupled to the container and is movable between an open position in which the waste receiving chamber is accessible and a closed position in which the waste receiving chamber is covered. A retention mechanism is arranged in the container to hold the waste package.
A rotation mechanism is provided to cause relative rotation between the cartridge and the retention mechanism in order to cause a twist to be formed above a waste package when the waste package is being held by the retention mechanism and thereby encapsulate the waste package in the tubing. That is, either the cartridge is rotated while the retention mechanism is stationary or the retention mechanism is rotated while the cartridge is stationary.
Encapsulation of the waste package prevents the release of odors from the waste package and thus, the invention provides a convenient and sanitary disposal of the waste packages. Once encapsulated, the waste package is urged further into the container upon a subsequent insertion of another waste package. A series of encapsulated waste packages is thus created in the waste receiving chamber of the container, each package contained within a portion of the tubing and sealed at each end by the twisting process. However, the front end of the tubing is not sealed by the twisting process and must be closed by another method, possibly as disclosed below.
It is conceivable that the cartridge can also be rotated upon rotation of the retention mechanism, although this would require some additional operation in order to form a twist in the tubing and encapsulation of the waste packages.
The rotation mechanism may take many forms. In some embodiments, the rotation mechanism is actuated automatically by pressing or depressing a foot pedal, pushbutton or the like. In the alternative, the rotation mechanism may be actuated automatically based on closing and/or opening of the lid. In this manner, one does not need to remember to turn a twist rim, as in conventional waste disposal devices of a similar type, in order to cause a waste package to be encapsulated.
An exemplifying embodiment of a retention mechanism includes a frame defining a waste passage through which the waste package passes and resilient springs connected to the frame and extending inward into the waste passage to engage with and hold the waste package. The frame may be fixed to the container in embodiments wherein the cartridge is being rotated and the retention mechanism is stationary. In embodiments wherein the retention mechanism is rotated and the cartridge stationary, the retention mechanism can additionally include a support flange connected to the frame for supporting the cartridge and an annular ring connected to the support flange and including a gear rim or other toothed structure. The retention mechanism is rotatably supported on the container by, for example, a flange on which the annular ring rests. The gear rim is designed to be rotated by the rotation mechanism to thereby cause rotation of the frame and any waste package held by the resilient springs. An appropriate mechanism is provided to prevent rotation of the cartridge supporting on the support flange of the retention mechanism. Instead of supporting the cartridge directly on the support flange or the retention mechanism in general, it can be removably secured to the container apart from the retention mechanism.
One embodiment of a rotation mechanism for rotating the retention mechanism including the gear rim described above, as well as others disclosed herein having a gear rim, includes a motor having a shaft and providing rotational movement to the shaft and a gear arranged on the shaft and in engagement with the gear rim. As such, rotation of the shaft causes rotation of the gear and gear rim which in turn causes rotation of the frame and any waste package held by the resilient springs connected to the frame. The rotation mechanism may be housed in a compartment defined by a wall inside the container, to prevent the waste packages from damaging the rotation mechanism. The wall includes a slot through which the gear rim extends into engagement with the gear mounted on the shaft. In the alternative, the gear may extend through the slot into engagement with the gear rim.
A compacting mechanism may be provided to compact the waste packages. This is particularly advantageous for medical waste such as is generated by doctors in doctor""s offices. The compacting mechanism can be actuated by the same motor which causes rotation of the retention mechanism. In an exemplifying embodiment, the compacting mechanism includes a rotatable shaft extending between opposite sides of the waste chamber, preferably supported on both sides, with a front end of the tubing from the cartridge being connected to the shaft prior to use of the waste disposal device. When the motor is actuated, the shaft is rotated and the tubing having waste packages encapsulated therein is rolled around the shaft thereby compacting any waste package encapsulated by the tubing. The waste package are encapsulated by the formation of twists above the waste packages in the manner described above.
Another rotation mechanism for rotating a retention mechanism having a gear rim as described above comprises a series of gears mounted on a flange in the container and a pedal mounted exterior of the container and connected to a pulley. A cable passes over this pulley and is fixed at one end to the container and windable about a shaft at its other end so that movement of the pedal in a slot causes the shaft to rotate. A gear is mounted on the shaft and a clutch assembly is interposed between the gear and the gear rim in order to transfer the rotational force of the gear to the gear rim. The clutch assembly is constructed to provide for a unidirectional transmission of rotational force from the gear to the gear rim. To this end, the clutch assembly may comprise a clutch member having a gear portion in meshing engagement with the gear mounted on the shaft. The clutch member is mounted about a drive spindle connected to a drive gear which in turn is in meshing engagement with an idler gear. The idler gear is in meshing engagement with a gear rim formed on the retention mechanism. The clutch member is constructed to engage or disengage from the drive spindle so that the rotational force is transferred to the drive only upon movement of the pedal in one direction and not the opposite direction.
An alternative rotation mechanism for rotating a retention mechanism without a gear rim includes a pulley attached to the retention mechanism and a pulley attached to the shaft of the motor or to the shaft of the compacting mechanism, if present. A cable is threaded through the pulleys and guided by guide pulleys if necessary so that the rotation of the shaft of the motor or the shaft of the compacting mechanism is converted into rotational movement of the retention mechanism via the cable. The retention mechanism in this case includes a frame, resilient springs connected to the frame, the pulley and an annular ring around the frame with the retention mechanism being rotatably supported on the container by, for example, the annular ring resting on a flange of the container.
In an embodiment wherein the rotation mechanism is manually actuated, the rotation mechanism comprises a handle situated at least partially outside of the container and movable in a slot in an outer wall of the container and a mechanism for converting movement of the handle into unidirectional rotational movement of the frame of the retention mechanism to thereby rotate the frame, the resilient springs and a waste package engaged by the resilient springs relative to the tubing in the cartridge. Uni-directional rotational movement of the frame is necessary to prevent unwinding of the twists in the tubing. One manner to accomplish this is to provide an inner ring connected to the frame and having grooves on an inner face and a first, movable outer ring surrounding the inner ring and connected to the handle. The first outer ring includes a pin engaging with the grooves on the inner ring so that upon sliding movement of the handle, the first outer ring rotates, and via the engagement of the pin with the grooves in the inner ring, the inner ring and frame rotate. Also, a second, stationary outer ring is connected to the container and has grooves on an inner face. A pin connected to the inner ring engages with the grooves on the second outer ring to prevent return movement of the frame. As such, the frame rotates only when the handle is moved in a xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d direction and not when the handle is moved in a xe2x80x9creversexe2x80x9d direction. Repeated forward and reverse movement of the handles will thus result in multiple twists in the tubing.
To allow for easy removal of the series of encapsulated waste packages from the container, a pail, or another comparable removable waste receptacle, may be placed in the container on a base for receiving the encapsulated waste packages and an access door is formed in an outer wall of the container to enable removal and emptying of the pail. The pail may be lined with a trash bag so that when the pail is removed, the trash bag is closed and sealed with the series of encapsulated waste packages therein.
In the alternative, a hamper can be provided having an outer wall constituting a portion of the outer wall of the container and defining the waste receiving chamber. The hamper may be pivotally attached to the container so that by pivoting the hamper outward, the series of encapsulated waste packages is exposed and thus easily removable from the hamper.
In the embodiments described above, the retention mechanism includes resilient springs which engage the waste package and prevent its rotation relative to the retention mechanism. Other mechanisms for preventing rotation of waste packages relative to a retaining structure are also contemplated within the scope of the invention.
For example, in another embodiment of a waste disposal device, the retention mechanism is constructed in connection with a rotatable pail situated in the container so that the first waste package is held stationary by the pail itself. The rotation mechanism in this embodiment is designed to rotate the pail while the cartridge is stationary. To this end, the rotation mechanism may comprise a turntable arranged below the pail, a string for manually causing rotation of the turntable (by pulling the string), with the turntable being in engagement with the pail via cooperating formations on the turntable and pail, and a mechanism for returning the turntable to is original position to be ready for a subsequent rotation via pulling of the string. The mechanism by which the turntable returns to its original position may be a torsion spring or the like.
The cartridge used in the waste disposal devices in accordance with the invention can be any conventional cartridge containing flexible tubing and defining a waste insertion chamber. However, a drawback of known cartridges is that the tubing generally must be tied or knotted both at the beginning and end of use. Therefore, in order to achieve additional objects of the invention, the waste disposal devices in accordance with the invention are designed to use a cartridge having tubing which can be closed and sealed at both ends without requiring tying of knots. One construction of such a cartridge includes a casing defining a cavity containing tubing and including opposed substantially cylindrical inner and outer walls and an annular lower wall extending between the inner and outer walls and an annular cover connected to the casing and enclosing the tubing in the cavity such that a ring-shaped opening is defined between an inner edge of the cover and the inner wall for passage of the tubing therethrough.
The closing and sealing of the front end of the tubing outside of the cavity is obtained by, for example, a metal clip or clasp attached to the front end of the tubing.
The closing and sealing of the rear end of the tubing, i.e., that end connected to the cartridge, is obtained by constructing the cartridge to fold about itself. For example, score lines can be arranged on the cover to enable the cover to be folded about the score lines and score lines or slits arranged in the casing in alignment with the score lines of the cover to enable the casing to bend or break in conjunction with the folding of the cover about the score lines. If the casing is made of cardboard, then only score lines are required, not slits.
One or both of the folded parts of the cover may be provided with a connection mechanism to enable the folded parts of the cover to stay together. The connection mechanism may be adhesive, hook and loop fasteners or ties and clasps formed or stamped in the cover.
The above-described embodiments involve rotation of the retention mechanism relative to the stationary cartridge. In an embodiment wherein the cartridge is rotated relative to the retention mechanism, a rotation mechanism is provided which automatically rotates the cartridge upon movement of the lid. The automatic rotation of the cartridge could also be performed automatically in conjunction with the movement of the lid or as a consequence of the movement of the lid. Rotation of the cartridge after insertion of a waste package into the waste insertion chamber causes the tubing to twist and encapsulate the waste package. The automatic rotation of the cartridge is achieved preferably only upon closing of the lid so that when the lid is closed, the cartridge is rotated and the tubing is twisted. In this manner, one does not need to remember to turn a twist rim, as in conventional waste disposal devices of a similar type, in order to cause a waste package to be encapsulated. Opening of the lid will not cause rotation of the cartridge and thus the encapsulated waste package will not be opened.
This type of rotation mechanism can take many forms with the objective being to convert the movement of the lid, which is invariably performed after insertion of a soiled waste package, into a rotation of the cartridge to thereby cause twisting of the tubing. In one embodiment, a rack gear is attached to the lid and a gear assembly is arranged in the container with one gear adapted to frictionally engage the teeth of the rack gear upon downward movement of the lid. The gear assembly includes a circular plate with projections or a drive gear with teeth which mesh with a series of projections formed on the periphery of the cartridge. This drive gear is coupled through a gear assembly to the gear in engagement with the rack gear so that the movement of the rack gear causes rotation of all of the gears in the gear assembly and the drive gear and thus rotation of the cartridge. Instead of a rack gear, a toothed plate can be used.